We propose to create the Center for the Prevention of Multiple Problems in Early Adolescence. A center on early adolescent prevention is needed to integrate the multiple disciplines and methodologies that are relevant to reducing the prevalence of multiple problems in early adolescence. The Center will bring together scientists from five organizations, Oregon Research Institute, the Center for Families and Children and the Institute on Violence and Destructive Behavior at the University of Oregon, Oregon Social Learning Center, and Paxis Institute. This P30 Center grant would integrate and support as many as 15 research projects. These basic and applied projects address family, school, peer, neighborhood and community influences on substance use, antisocial behavior, depression, and high-risk sexual behavior. They include research on the dissemination of empirically supported practices and work developing, refining, and comparing statistical techniques for the analysis of complex, multi-level data sets. Methodology is designed to: (a) provide assistance to the Center's scientists design, assessment, and analysis in hierarchical and longitudinal studies of early adolescence, including assisting in the analysis of implementation effects, subgroup effects, and fidelity, adherence issues across studies and comparing competing theoretical models across projects; (b) facilitate the development of a common measurement framework across center projects; (c) improve the validity and efficiency of systems for identifying youth at risk for problem development; (d) further develop and validate Parent Daily Report (PDR measures of family functioning; (e) validate office discipline referral data; (f) disseminate methodologies that can be widely used in basic and applied prevention, treatment, and dissemination research; and (g) in conjunction with Dissemination, increase the prevalence of the use of valid systems for monitoring adolescent well-being and its context.